


缺缺兔的奇妙觅食旅程

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 给缺缺的贺文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 一只叫缺缺的兔子，在觅食的路上遇到了两个奇怪的人类~





	缺缺兔的奇妙觅食旅程

缺缺的生贺

 

一岁的缺缺兔已经是只成年的大兔子了，贰贰觉得:是时候把这只小家伙放出去自己生活、找食物了。于是，在一个阳光灿烂的午后，贰贰把缺缺兔带到了郊外，随后她打开笼子，看着缺缺兔竖着长耳朵越跑越远。

 

缺缺兔是一只非常挑食挑食的兔子，如果不是心爱的食物她绝不动口！

 

小兔子竖起耳朵，撒欢了四条小短腿，愉快地朝着森林深处蹦跶去。缺缺想：她今天一定能吃到好吃的东西！

 

“住……住手……！”

还没走两步，缺缺兔子就听到了奇怪的声音，原本像是小齿轮一样滚动的小腿停了下来，她耸动了两下粉红色的鼻子，朝着声音的源头蹦跶了两步。

 

“哥，没事。齐格勒他们在讨论任务计划，没有人会看到我们。”

循着像是人类耳语的说话声，缺缺兔从高耸的草丛后探出头——黑珍珠似的眼眸里立马映出了两个人类的身影……不对，确切地说，这应该是机器人和人类？

缺缺兔子好奇地歪过头，她朝着两个奇怪的两脚兽迈开了步子。

 

为什么像是机器人的男人要粘着另外一个袒胸露乳的男人呢？

咦？他张嘴去啃这个男人的胸了？

哇！他又要开始脱这个男人的衣服了呢！

 

缺缺兔吧唧吧唧咀嚼着香喷喷的叶子，她看着最终被脱得衣衫不整的男人，感叹了一句：淦！雄性人类的奶子原来那么大！要是放在兔子界，一年都能哺育好几窝小兔几了！

还没感叹完造物主创造的神奇人类，缺缺兔只听一声愤怒的“滚！”，便看到了一个完美的抛物线从眼前闪过——是那个脱人衣服的男人被踢飞了，缺缺兔看着就觉得那一脚贼疼，可那个男人还在傻兮兮地笑，他说了一句：“哥哥的脚踝还是那么好看，就是今天内裤的颜色朴素了点，我还是喜欢你穿红色的。”

 

淦！这个世界上居然还有那么不要脸的人类！

缺缺兔惊得嘴里的菜叶子都掉下来了，嘴里两个小门牙也趁此机会，晒了晒还算温暖的阳光。可把这话说出口的男人可没觉得自己脸皮厚，机械的手指顺着他夸赞过的脚踝，一寸寸往上挪，随后他像是为了证明自己的话似的，低下头，亲吻上手指所摸过的地方，接着红色的牙印像是冬日里的小红梅，一个个在男人的腿上绽放，直至大腿根部。

 

“哥哥，你喜欢我那么亲你是吗？”

“……闭嘴。”

“你看，我有很多证据来证明我的猜测。”

 

兔子黑溜溜的眼睛里映出了被脱下的内裤，她从没见过的液体沾得那个男人的机械手指上满是黏糊糊的，可他没有不高兴，反而更加兴奋地亲吻着另一个男人的嘴……从起初的不愿意打开牙关，到慢慢张嘴接纳另一个舌头的入侵，机械手指下的身体轻微地颤抖了起来，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着男人的嘴角滴在了露出的乳头上。

 

“我就说，你很喜欢……”

 

说着已经脱下的内裤被男人随手一扔，正好落在了缺缺兔不远的地方，这吓得躲在草丛里吃着叶子观赏人类习性的兔子蹦了起来。

“飒——飒——”草丛里发出的声音让另一个男人有些警觉，可像是机械的男人完全不在意，他双手托着已经被扒光的屁股，凑着他最爱的男人耳边说：“别担心哥哥，只是野外常有的兔子，我们别打扰它进食好吗？”

“你还知道这是外面？”

“当然！我就是想要和哥哥野战，才……”

“源氏！”

 

话还没说完，只听不远处“噗通”一声，生气的人已然是被人压倒在了地上。观察不到人类的缺缺兔赶紧吐掉嘴里的菜叶子，赶紧撒开腿往里面追，还没追两步，它就看到两只正交握在一起的双手，快要迸裂的青筋看上去是那么地用力，紧接着奇怪的声音就从厚厚的草丛后传出。

缺缺兔好奇地又沿着手臂的方向往下走了两步，只见缠着衣服的腰际像是被什么东西用力地碰撞着似的，泛着红色的皮肤上满是细碎的汗珠，缺缺兔不禁仰头看去——只见那个男人的双腿像是兔子后腿似的，被叠起抵在了那个机器人男人的胸口，而那全身泛红颤抖的身体，就像是刚刚生出来的小兔子……听！他甚至还发出了那种幼崽才会有的呜咽声。

 

哇！原来人类是那么神奇的吗？

 

缺缺兔看着被撞击得一耸一耸的屁股，又抬头看看那颤抖不已的双腿，最后在男人幼崽般的呻吟呜咽中，它又关切地瞧了瞧被压在身下男人的脸——嗯……挺好的，你看他脸色红润，眼中含泪，张着嘴巴仰着脖子啊嗯嗯啊啊啊嗯地叫唤着，说明他很健康！就连他那两个大奶子都很有色泽！

简直就是健康到不行的典型象征！

 

缺缺兔满意地用肉爪拍拍人类的脸颊，也不管他是否已经双眼失神感知得到，反正缺缺兔对自己今天觅食的结果很满意！你看看，她现在不仅吃饱了，还难得观察了下人类的生活习性！

缺缺兔简直就是兔界中，最能完美捕食的兔子！

 

 

-End-

 


End file.
